Guardians of Light
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Courage is the passport when your old life disappears. AU Zeo/Original Team
1. Beginnings

**Author:** Jade

**Story:** Guardians of Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fandom or characters here within. They are owned by Saban (thank GOD). I make no monetary profit.

**Summary:** Courage is the passport when your old life disappears.

**A/N:** Yes. New fic. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

* * *

**Prologue**

Jason smiled as he parked in front of the Youth Center. With the Peace Conference officially ending, he'd been one of the few students to choose to return. At the Conference, they'd earned international diploma of completion, which was the equivalent of a high school diploma. He'd been accepted to every school he'd applied to, including the universities required of the teen ambassadors. Despite the fact his mother was telling anyone who would listen that her baby boy had been accepted to Harvard, Yale, Columbia, Oxford, Stanford, etc., the only place Jason himself had been interested in was the University of California at Angel Grove. He was eternally thankful that his father seemed to understand why Jason was looking at UCAG because his mother couldn't seem to accept he wasn't interested in the Ivy Leagues.

Needless to say, it'd been an interesting couple of days at home.

Trini and Zack had decided they weren't ready yet to return to California so they'd both applied and been accepted as interns in DC and New York. Trini would be working with a senator from Oregon and Zack would get to continue the international relations at the United Nations. Simultaneously, they would be taking distance courses from Yale (Trini) and NYU (Zack). While proud and excited for his friends, he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't disappointed they hadn't come home with him.

Shaking his head away from that dangerous line of thinking, he got out of his truck and pocketed his keys. It'd been a while since he'd had one of Ernie's shakes and he'd been craving them all morning.

He lingered for a moment in the hallway just outside the the main room of the center, the one used primarily for the locker storage and the rangers teleporting. Jason didn't think he'd ever seen these lockers actually used and he'd never asked Ernie about it—why look a gift horse in the mouth?

Swallowing at all the memories the hall contained or reminded him of, he went to go into the main room when a very familiar feeling overtook him. He was being watched.

"Hello?"

"Jason Scott?"

Jason looked around warily. The voice was gentle, soft, but with a tint of power, like Zordon. In a barely hidden alcove, he saw a figure stand up, dressed in golden robes and a hood that covered all but her mouth. It was a woman and he wondered absently why he hadn't noticed her before—she was practically glowing with power.

"Do I know you?"

"No," she smiled. "But I have heard of you. From a mutual...mentor."

"Mentor?"

"Come with me, Jason. I have a proposition for you."

Jason hesitated, much as he had when they met Zordon for the first time. Common sense told him going with her was stupid but his instincts told him she wasn't evil, that she didn't mean him harm. He hadn't trusted those same instincts when Zordon asked them to save the world the first time and they'd been right then. Why shouldn't they be right now?

Mind made up, he slowly nodded and approached cautiously. She smiled again.

"Where are we going?" he asked and there was a shuffling sound before she pulled out a tall staff, with an active flame floating inside the top. It reminded him of a awkward looking two-pronged trident, with the spears pointed up and in, as if cradling the flame. She held out a hand. Taking a deep breath, he placed his in hers just as she brought the staff down.

A crack echoed in the space as they disappeared


	2. Missing

**Author:** JadelynTate**  
Story:** Guardians of Light**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the fandom or characters here within. They are owned by Saban (thank GOD). I make no monetary profit.**  
Summary:** Courage is the passport when your old life disappears**.**

* * *

**Missing**

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Nice grunt there, Rocky," Katherine teased the blue ranger as she sat down. Rocky had his hands folded on top of his textbooks and his head on top of those, eyes closed. He didn't answer her. "Long night?"

"He's trying osmosis," Tanya reported, sounded amused.

"At least, that's what we're assuming he's doing," Adam added and the three of them snickered.

"Very funny," Rocky said, lifting his head up. "Rosa has the Chicken Pox and couldn't sleep last night. I stayed up to keep her company."

"You're a good brother, Rock," Tanya smiled. Rocky sighed.

"Alejandro woke up with it this morning," he reported. "Mama's worried about them all getting it. I'm the only one who's had it before."

The three winced. Rocky had six younger siblings and they could be a handful when they _weren't_ sick and itchy. If all six caught it, the DeSantos household would not be someplace they'd be visiting anytime soon.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jason?"

The four rangers looked up at Tommy, who was practically vibrating with energy as he stood in front of their table.

"Jason?" Adam asked as Rocky lifted his head up to look at Tommy. "He's back in town?"

"Yeah, my mom ran into his at the grocery store, the conference ended so he's back, and I just saw their jeep in the parking lot," Tommy said and they all smiled at the not-quite-babble. "You haven't seen him?"

"I think I'd remember seeing Jason," Rocky said, frowning.

"You've been dozing all afternoon," Katherine said and Rocky shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't have noticed if Jason showed up," he said. "Trust me, he comes in and everyone will start talking."

"He's right," Adam said, giving a quick smile. "And I haven't seen him. We've been here since lunch."

"Well, that can't be good," Tommy said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Um, I feel like an idiot but...who's Jason?" Tanya asked. They all looked at each other.

"...we never told you about Jason?" Rocky asked after a pause.

"I don't...think so," she replied, looking uncertain. She'd technically only been in Angel Grove a month, she should have remembered them mentioning him before.

"Original red," Adam told her lowly and her eyes widened.

"Oh, that Jason!" she exclaimed, remembering her conversation with Katherine. They hadn't dwelled on the original red, yellow, and black rangers much since not even Kat had met them. "You guys never talk about him or the others."

"Trini was yellow and Zack was black," Adam reminded her and she nodded. He paused and looked at Tommy. "Are they back too?"

Tommy shook his head. "Mrs. Scott told my mom they're in Washington and New York now, working as interns with Senate and the United Nations," he told them. "Only Jason came back, though I don't know for how long. His mom was boasting about all the Ivy League schools he'd been accepted to."

"Wait, he's our age isn't he?" Katherine said, frowning.

"He graduated early," Tommy shrugged. "All the teen ambassadors did."

"Billy!" Adam said, snapping his fingers. "If anyone's going to know Jason's back and where he might be, it'll be him."

"They've been friends since they born," Tommy agreed after a pause.

"Maybe he's at the Power Chamber," Katherine suggested. "He hasn't seen the place yet and it would give him and Billy a place to get caught up without worrying about eavesdroppers."

"Not to mention visit with Zordon and Alpha," Tommy approved.

"I haven't seen him," Billy said when they all teleported to the Power Chamber. Zordon's tube was empty and Alpha was no where in sight. "I mean, not since we had him and his parents over for dinner last night."

"You knew he was home and didn't tell us?" Tommy asked, looking hurt. Billy shrugged.

"He wanted to surprise you all," he said. He paused, smiling wryly. "And we didn't plan the dinner. My mom just announced it about ten minutes before they came over. I haven't seen any of you all morning."

Tommy backed down, realizing Billy had a point. Adam frowned. "So you haven't seen Jason today?"

"No," Billy shook his head. "I knew he had some errands to run though."

"His mom's jeep was in the parking lot of the Youth Center," Tommy frowned. Billy now looked concerned. Turning to the computers, he started fiddling with the computers but was stopped when a voice spoke.

"This is different," Jason said, coming inside. "Hey guys."

"Jason!"

"You're back!"

"How'd you get here?"

"I took one of Ernie's ATV's," Jason answered Rocky's question as he accepted a handshake and hug from Tommy. "I wanted to check the old place out. Did you know there's an access hatch on the surface?"

"Yeah," Billy said, smiling in relief. "They were worried when they couldn't find you. You left your mom's jeep at the Center."

"Yeah," Jason said, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't even get inside before Ernie found me. He showed me some of the new stuff."

"Sounds like Ernie," Tommy chuckled and the rest of the team smiled. "Oh, hey, Jase, this is Katherine Hillard and Tanya Sloan."

"Kim and Aisha's replacements," he nodded, shaking their hands. He looked at Katherine. "Kim had a lot of good things to say about you."

Kat smiled, blushing slightly. "Kim's wonderful," she said and Jason nodded.

"That she is," he agreed fondly. He glanced at Tommy worriedly. "Did you hear the news yet?"

"What news?" Rocky and Adam asked, looking between Tommy and Jason. Tommy was looking disgruntled, like he couldn't decide if he was happy about what Jason had brought up or not.

"Her dad finally took his head out of the sand and realized she wasn't in Angel Grove anymore," he said, rolling his eyes. "He threw a fit. Kim said he and her mom spent six hours on the phone arguing about it."

"But why?" Katherine exclaimed. "She's living her dream!"

"She's also only barely seventeen," Jason answered.

"Wait, she's seventeen?" Kat asked, looking surprised. He nodded.

"She started kindergarten at four," he answered. "So did Billy. Zack and Trini were five and I was six."

"I didn't know that," Adam said, frowning. "I mean, I knew Kim, Billy, and I were the youngest but I didn't know that about you three."

Jason nodded. "Point is, her dad's still not comfortable with her brother, who's twenty-two, living on his own. And Kim's his baby-girl."

"When he remembers he actually has a daughter," Tommy grumbled and Jason tilted his head in acknowledgment of that fact.

"Coach Schmidt is in talks with her parents to come up with some sort of plan," he said. "If they can't, Kim's either being sent to Paris to live with her mom, DC to live with her dad, or back here to stay with her uncle Steve. Schmidt requires the approval of both parents for his athletes to attend and train in Florida."

"DC has Trini now though," Adam mused. "Right? Tommy told us."

"Yeah," Jason answered. "But Trini will be working with Senate and Kim will still be in high school. They won't see each other all that much."

"Kim's too upset with her dad to really think about where she might be living," Tommy said. "I didn't want to say anything because I...I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. I talked to her last night about it—she didn't want to even tell me but I knew something was wrong."

"Yeah," Jason sighed. "The bad thing, what I don't think she mentioned, is that her uncle moved to Stone Canyon a couple months ago. So she wouldn't be able to go to Angel Grove High if she comes back to live with him."

The group was silent, contemplating that.

"Cricket," Rocky suddenly said in the quiet causing everyone to laugh. Smiling, Rocky looked at Jason. "So, how long are you in town for?"

"My mom's pushing for Yale," he answered, accepting the chance of topic as Tommy was starting to brood. "I have about a week to figure out how to tell her I'm not going. Besides the fact its far too expensive, I just...I'm not really a Yale guy. It's not my scene."

"Don't classes start here soon? Where are you going to go?" Katherine asked. "I mean, we start class registration in two weeks."

"Senior year, baby!" Rocky crowed. Everyone smiled. Jason chuckled.

"I think I'm going to take classes at UCAG," he explained. "Maybe get a job around town."

"What about your own place?" Tommy asked, leaning against a console. Jason smiled at Billy, who smirked.

"I kinda already have that if I want it," he admitted. "My parents renovated the garage. You know how it used to hold two cars?"

"I don't think I ever actually saw two cars in it at the same time but yeah," Tommy agreed. Jason smirked.

"Mom and dad decided it was stupid to waste the space so they turned it into one care garage and renovated the other half into a two floor place," he explained. "Its really small and only has the one bedroom but..." He trailed off, an odd expression on his face. "I'm an idiot," he finally said. Shaking his head, he looked at the team. "Listen, I'll meet you guys at the Youth Center tonight, Ernie's having a late night party since I'm back. I gotta go talk to my parents about something."

"Yeah, no problem," Tommy said, frowning in puzzlement. Jason said goodbye and then asked Billy to teleport him back to the Youth Center so Jason could pick up his mom's jeep.

"Is he always like that?" Tanya asked after a moment. Billy smiled wryly.

"Kinda?" he said.

Tommy shrugged. "Jason's probably just still getting used to being back in Angel Grove, lots on his mind. It's been a while, you know?"

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine shared looks but didn't argue. Tommy and Billy knew the former red ranger better than they did, it was entirely possible they were right.


	3. Keeping It Secret

**Author:**Jade**  
Story:** Guardians of Light**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the fandom or characters here within. They are owned by Saban (thank GOD). I make no monetary profit.**  
Summary:** Courage is the passport when your old life disappears**  
A/N:** _"This"_ is phone speech cause I'm obsessive like that.

* * *

**Keeping It Secret**

"_Hello?"_

"It's me."

"_Oh thank God,"_ Kimberly muttered into the phone. Jason smiled. _"I thought you were my dad."_

"Has he changed his mind?"

"_No,"_ she said and for some reason, she didn't seem as upset about that as he figured she had a right to be. _"But Schmidt had an idea."_

"Kim, didn't you once tell me Schmidt's ideas aren't always the sanest?" he asked worriedly. She huffed a laugh.

"_His sister lives in Angel Creek,"_ she told him. _"That's why he was at the competition in Angel Grove in the first place."_

Jason didn't need to be Billy to know where this was going. "She can train you?"

"_It won't be like with Coach,"_ she admitted and now she did sound upset. _"But since dad refuses to let me stay on my own, its my best choice."_

"That's actually why I'm calling," he said. "You know how you won't be able to go to Angel Grove High while living with your uncle?"

"_Yeah..."_

"What if you didn't live with your uncle?"

"_Jason, did you not hear a word I just said?"_ she demanded.

"What if you lived with us?" he broke in before she could get into a real rant. "What if you took the apartment my parents turned our garage into?"

The line was silent for so long, Jason began to wonder if she'd hung up on him. "_Are you...weren't you going to take it?"_ she finally asked, sounding unsure.

"I was," he agreed. "But I don't _need_ to, Kim. I still have my old room and my mom will be thrilled once she gets over the disappointment of me not going to Yale. Which no one's talking me out of so don't even try."

"_I don't know, Jase," _she said, ignoring the last part. _"I mean...my dad's pretty dead set on having adult supervision..."_

"You would," he argued. "You'd be living with us, only you'd have your own space. Besides, isn't that what you were going to do with your uncle?"

She was quiet again as she contemplated that. Her uncle had said he'd give her the small one bedroom apartment next door to him in the building he owned since his place wasn't big enough for two people. The only difference between living with her uncle and living with the Scott's would be that instead of having an apartment in a building, it'd be connected to her father's best friends house.

"_What about your parents?"_ she asked. _"Have you talked about this with them?"_

"My dad said I'm a genius and once I give the go ahead he's gonna call your dad," he replied with a smirk. "Kim, this way you can go back to Angel Grove High, be with Tommy and the others. And you'd be closer to Angel Creek too, now that I think about it."

She'd also be more protected from insane space witches, power obsessed robots, and whatever else came up, but he didn't mention that part. He didn't have to. He rubbed gingerly at his wrist.

"_Do you really think your dad can convince mine?"_ she asked hesitantly. He grinned.

"Kim, they've known each other since they were kids, like us," he reminded her. "There is nothing my dad can't convince your dad to do."

"_Okay,"_ she whispered and he could almost see her biting her lip. i_"God, I hope this works. I really don't want to go to Stone Canyon. And I love my mom but I don't speak French."_/i It was unspoken but if she could avoid moving in with her dad, than she would.

"Don't worry," he assured her, leaning back on his bed and rubbing absently on his wrist again. "Everything's going to work out fine."

"_You sound so sure of that,"_ she sighed.

"I have to be," he said quietly. More softly. "I have to be."

The next day, Jason was at the Youth Center, waiting for the others to show up. It was quiet, as most of the student population was still taking advantage of not having to get up at oh my god o'clock. Ernie was getting ready for the inevitable lunch rush and Jason was tempted to go offer to help just for something to do.

Just as he set down his drink, intending to do just that, someone came inside. It wasn't any of the rangers, or even Kim who was still in Florida. Jason's dad was going to call Mike Hart that afternoon, during what Kim assured Jason was her father's lunch break. She claimed that was the one thing he never deviated from.

The figure was familiar though, with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. It took him a minute to realize who it was, however, as he hadn't seen her in jeans and a blouse before. Surprisingly, the gold robes made her seem taller.

"Jason," she greeted him softly, standing by his table. He froze and finally shook it off. Just because Zordon couldn't leave the Power Chamber didn't mean all the ranger mentors in the universe were stuck in their headquarters.

"Linea," he greeted her, calling her by the name she'd introduced herself with once they were away from the Youth Center. "Are you going to, uh," he waved at the chair. Smiling slightly, she sat down, hands folded demurely in her lap. As if sensing someone new, Ernie suddenly appeared.

"Hi," he greeted her and Jason eyes widened and he furiously thought of how he was supposed to explain this to the Youth Center proprietor and keep Linea from blabbing.

While Jason was panicking, Ernie had been introducing himself. Eyes amused, as if she knew what Jason was thinking, Linea nevertheless smiled up at the robust man. "I am Linea Kaligaris, from Greece," she introduced herself. "I am a companion of Jason's from the Teen Peace Conference. My step-father recently accepted a position at the Aquatic and Marine Agency, down in Stone Canyon. He's a marine biologist."

"And now you're here looking up Jase," Ernie grinned, oblivious to Jason's gobsmacked expression. "Well, any friend of Jason's is a friend of mine. What will you have? On the house."

"Do you perhaps have a banana and strawberry smoothies? Those are my favorite fruits," she asked and Ernie, completely smitten with the polite and formal sounding young woman, agreed with a grin and hurried off.

"How..." Jason started and she turned her attention back to him.

"I am aware of the limitations with your interactions with anyone not aware of your position, Jason," she explained patiently. "It is not something that is often encountered on ranger planets but I was informed before coming here."

"What about that Peace Conference spiel? And the Aquatic and Marine Agency thing?" he asked, confused.

"I am also aware of your history and the history of this planet," she answered. "My geography of this area is rather extensive, given the circumstances. With its location in relation to Angel Grove, no one will expect me to attend Angel Grove High School nor the University if I 'live' in Stone Canyon. Additionally, no one will think it odd that they only see me on random occasions. Explaining I attended the Peace Conference will give a reason for our...friendship...and for why I will be doing the one point six hour drive to come here."

The hesitation on the friendship was not lost on him but he had more important things to think about—like why she was in the Youth Center in the first place.

"I haven't really had time to consider your proposal," he told her quietly. "Tommy found out I'm home and Kim's having issues..." he trailed off as something occurred to him. "Is Kim Chosen too?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because every time someone new that we like has come to Angel Grove, they end up on the team in some capacity," he answered, thinking of who he and Zack privately referred to as the second generation. "And I don't think it's a coincidence that both of us are coming back just as you arrive. And have you talked to Zordon yet?"

"I do not know who is Chosen until they are Chosen," she said after a pause. "But I too do not think it is a coincidence."

"So, that's a yes."

"It is a maybe," she corrected. "The Thraken do not explain themselves and I do not expect them to."

"You didn't answer my other question," he said. She didn't answer as Ernie came over with her smoothie. She took a delicate sip through the straw and then gave Ernie a pleased smile.

"This is wonderful, sir, thank you," she told him. Grinning, Ernie walked back to the bar with an extra bounce in his step.

Jason shook his head in amusement at the man's actions and then focused back on Linea when she spoke.

"No, I have not yet spoken to Zordon though he has been made aware of my presence and the reason for it," she told him. Jason frowned.

"Why haven't you talked to him yet?"

"Billy," she explained simply. He looked at her confused. She raised an eyebrow at him again. "Are you not aware he spends most of his waking hours in the Power Chamber? I cannot speak to Zordon without alerting him of my presence, which the Thraken have forbidden."

"Why did they forbid it?" he asked. "I mean, you want me to be a ranger-"

"Guardian," she corrected.

"Guardian, which you said is basically the same thing only with some added powers and responsibilities" he continued and that was almost verbatim to what she'd said the day before. "They're going to find out."

"They will know of the Guardians, yes, but not of me," she corrected. "And they cannot know you _are_ a Guardian."

"Why?" he asked, frustrated. "And don't give me that the Thraken have demanded thing again."

"But that is the truth," she insisted and Jason wished, desperately, that she'd stop being patient and actually show an emotion than other peace and tranquility. Even Zordon got fervent on occasion and don't get him started on Alpha.

"I think you shouldn't accept their word," he grumbled. This was one of the reasons he was having trouble accepting, though he really wanted to be a ranger again. "Why do you believe them so much? You haven't even met them in person!"

"I have faith in their wisdom," she said, eyes crinkling as if something he said had amused her. "I trust that they have reasons for not wanting the rangers to know the Guardian's identities."

Jason frowned, still frustrated. They remained silent like that for several minutes, watching the Youth Center as one or two people came in early for workouts. Some nodded hello and called out greetings but Jason didn't join them when they offered. Finally, he turned Linea.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Sundown, three days from now, barring an emergency," she answered promptly. "If you do not return with your answer then, we will assume you have declined and choose another."

"You can do that?"

"It is not unheard of for a Chosen to turn down the opportunity," she said slowly. "But I will admit it is rare. In some ways, you are at a disadvantage, not knowing much of the Thrakens or even your own history. However, you are more likely to think it through more thoroughly. As I said before, Jason, this is a lifetime choice. Once you say yes or no, you cannot take it back."

"And if I say yes, I remain Guardian until my death," he said, repeating what she'd said before. She nodded. "Does Zordon know I've been offered?"

"I wish to inform him in person, as you are one of his students," she answered. "Though I do not doubt he already suspects I am here for one of you."

"I can get Billy out of the Power Chamber," Jason said abruptly and she turned to him. "This afternoon, I'll get him out so you can talk to Zordon. I want his opinion on this but I'll respect you wanting to tell him yourself."

"How will you get Billy out?"

"I don't know," Jason admitted. "But even if I have to throw him over my shoulder and have Alpha lock him out, I will."

Her lips twitched into a smile and she nodded. "Very well," she agreed. "I will speak to Zordon if you can get your friend out of the Power Chamber. Good day."

She stood up and walked away and Jason frowned at the abrupt departure. Then he saw Tommy coming towards him from the direction of the locker room and understood.

"Who was that?" the red ranger asked, sitting down across from him. Jason smiled slightly.

"Linea," he answered. "She's from Greece."

"Peace Conference?"

"Her dad's a marine biologist," he explained. "He got a job in Stone Canyon."

"Yeah, I heard they'd hired someone new," Tommy grinned, not noticing the way Jason's eyes widened. "Good for you, man!"

"Thanks," Jason smiled back and then paused, because something about that didn't make sense. "Wait, what?"

"Girlfriend, right?" Tommy asked, still grinning. "You two seemed really into your conversation and, come on, man, she's a looker."

"Who's a looker?" Adam asked, sitting down.

"Jason's girlfriend," Tommy answered. "Linea. You just missed her."

"Man, you work quick," Rocky said as he Tanya, and Katherine joined them. "You've only been back a few days! What's your secret?"

That jolted Jason out of his shock at their assumption. "She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed. "She's...she's...she's just a friend I met in Switzerland and she doesn't know anyone here in the States. There is no...dating...involved."

They all exchanged looks as if they didn't believe him. Frustrated, Jason ran a hand through his hair and was about to argue it some more when Ernie appeared.

"Aw, Linea left?" he asked and Jason nodded. "Darn, I was going to ask if she wanted to try some American food."

"She had to get home to her father," he explained, inwardly cringing at the lie. It was one thing everyone knew he hated doing which meant they always believed him when he did it. It was not a talent he liked having.

"I could go for some food, Ernie," Rocky pipped up, effectively taking the focus off Jason and Linea's apparent relationship.

Ernie swat at him jokingly. "That's because you're a bottomless pit," he said and walked away as everyone laughed.

"Hey, that gives me an idea," Jason said suddenly. "You guys up for a picnic this afternoon? I was thinking Billy's getting a bit too pasty cooped up in the Chamber so much."

"Dude, that's an awesome idea!" Tommy grinned as the other perked up. "Think you can get Billy to come?"

"He'll be there," Jason replied dryly, thinking of the conversation Zordon would be having in Billy's absence. "Even if I have to carry him over my shoulder myself."


End file.
